F My Average Life
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: What would happen if the TDI cast wrote stories on My Life is Average and F-My Life? Here's the story where you find out. Please don't read if you don't like slash or parody.


**If you know my works then you know this will contain slash, I couldn't resist.**

**I have no explanation for this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teletoon, F-my life, or my life is average.**

**888**

Today, I lost my sort of boyfriend to a hot Asian nerd, who is also a boy, FML

Today, I was playing Rock Band when I dropped the stick and without looking, reached out and caught it, I knew my awesome ninja skills would come in handy someday, MLIA

Today, I asked my girlfriend Gwen to marry me on MLIA; I await an answer, MLIA

*Good luck Trent my man! – PartyG300

*Do you think Leshawna would like being proposed to like this? – Ninja007

Today, I was waterskiing and proceeded to crash head first into a dock, FML

*Bet that hurt didn't it Jock boy? – SkullandCrushedBones

* Oh you're just jealous cuz he's cuter than you! – HamletsHomeboy

*Cuter than me? Do I have to show you the error of your ways again? – SkullandCrushedBones

*Bring it, I'll just defeat you yet again mortal – HamletsHomeboy

*Could you guys please not comment fight on my story? – Allstar01

Today, my boyfriend Tyrone showed me FML, I don't get it, what's FML mean?

Today, my boyfriend took me to a comic convention for our first anniversary when he knows I'd rather shake my booty at a club, FML

Today, I went out to lunch with some school friends and the girls instantly started squealing because some guy was washing his car in the parking lot, they said he was hot and shirtless and soaking wet. I looked out at the parking lot and smiled at the sight of cool white hair. The guy was my boyfriend. MLIA

*You're welcome Dunkie-poo, when Erin told me you and your friends were at her work, I couldn't resist ;) – HamletsHomeboy

*You were acting like a frickin stripper dude! – SkullandCrushedBones

*Oh so is that why you practically jumped me later? - HamletsHomeboy

Today, I read an FML that said 'My boyfriend took me to a comic convention for our anniversary, FML" I fail to see how this is a bad thing, MLIA

Today, I noticed a guy swearing at his game boy, I walked over to see what he was struggling with, he was playing Fire Emblem which I have beaten multiple times, and I helped him. We're going out tomorrow night, MLIA

*And I can't wait! – Codester

*Me neither cutie - SlyGenius

Today, I lost all of my hair, FML

Today my boyfriend was running late leaving the house, as he was putting on his shoes by the door I jokingly said "You need to hurry up, my other boyfriend will be here any minute!" He opened the door and almost ran into my friend Rick who must have over heard me because he immediately quipped "Honey, I'm home." The look on my boyfriend's face...priceless. MLIA

* Very funny Scott – GreatHair

Today, I got thrown in a lake, my hair was ruined, FML

Today, I followed the guy I like around, singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge at the top of my lungs. He finally told me that he had broken up with his girlfriend and kissed me on the spot, I win. MLIA

*I still hate Avril Lavinge though –SkullandCrushedBones

*Like I care, you _kissed_ me! - HamletsHomeboy

Today, I was playing football and tried to impress my girlfriend by throwing the ball from the 50 yard line. The ball went straight up in the air and landed on my head. My girlfriend didn't notice, FML

Today, my boyfriend ate the last piece of chocolate cake which he knew I was saving for myself, FML

*Oh get a life Shio – SkullandCrushedBones

*You actually _read_ FML, found my story and _noticed_ it was me? And _I'm_ the one who needs a life? – HamletsHomeboy

Today, my boyfriend bought me preppy clothes as revenge for eating his cake and then made me wear them in public, FML

*I think you look kinda hot in a sweater and slacks – HamletsHomeboy

*You got him to wear _that_?! He never did that for me! – CITgirl

Today, I got into a fight with my girlfriend, we couldn't figure out why we didn't get along. She reads FML, I read MLIA, mystery solved, MLIA

Today, I went to the dentist to get my braces removed, a guy was there for the same thing. He was reading a book about the boy scouts, I'm a campfire girl. We're going out tomorrow night. MLIA

Today, I was walking across campus, trying to think of something to do before class when a guy with white hair ran by in a banana suit; I was confused until I saw another guy run by in a gorilla suit. I love college. MLIA

Today, I lost out on winning a million dollars FML

Today, my bunny got taken by a hawk. An hour later, my doorbell rang, I opened the door and my bunny was sitting on the porch with no one in sight, I was too happy to be confused. MLIA

Today, my story got posted on FML and I felt a bit of my soul die, MLIA

*Shio, you're such a drama queen – CameraFairy

*How'd ya know it was me? – HamletsHomeboy

*I didn't :p – CameraFairy

*Oh please, you read my aura on the message didn't you? - HamletsHomeboy

Today, I got turned down for a modeling job because they found someone "prettier" FML

Today, I escaped from the Canadian Patrol yet again and managed to steal one of their hats, it was epic! MLIA **Voted lame – Most likely fake**

Today, I went to the beach to surf and ended up making out with my boyfriend instead. Time well spent. MLIA

Today, I beat up a Sasquatch and then got voted off a reality show, FML

Today, I went shopping and found a really cute shirt, I wore it the next day and saw my BFF wearing the exact same shirt! We got soooo many compliments and our own page in the yearbook all to ourselves! MLIG

Today, I threw a party for a bunch of friends of mine. It was great. Although you couldn't walk into any room without knocking first so as not to disturb some couples and it took forever to kick a group of boys away from the Xbox and then some others turned the den into the most awesome fort I've ever seen. The only problem was, my parents came home early. But instead of being mad they asked if they could go in the fort. Coolest parents ever. MLIA

*Great party Geoff! Glad your 'rents liked me 'n Shio's fort – SkullandCrushedBones

Today, I broke my jaw but now I get to drink all my food through a straw! MLIG

Today, I was picking my nose and my finger got stuck so I had to go to the emergency room FML

Today, I was visiting my best friend at college, we had the door to his dorm open and we were dancing to Hakuna Matata. When it got to Simba's part, my boyfriend who had gone to get something from the car, came sliding in on his knees and sang the part perfectly. I've never been more proud. MLIA

*Maybe Chris isn't so bad afterall – HamletsHomeboy

*Bout time you realized it – CameraFairy

*Yeah, I am pretty great – GreatHair

*Shut up Christopher – CameraFairy

Today, I moved in with my boyfriend who lives close to my college, he told me he was going out for a bit and came back an hour later with a brand new Xbox 360 and a bunch of new games including Halo and Rock Band. I think I'll like living here. MLIA

*Not gonna tell them who whooped your butt at Halo are you? – HamletsHomeboy

Today, I got proposed to on MLIA, my name is Gwen and I say yes, MLIA

*Can we be bridesmaids? - BFFFLs

888

So I sat down to finally write a new chapter of _Slush Black_ and this is what came out instead. Stupid attention span…

Anyway, I've become addicted to My life is average dot com recently and wondered what TDI characters would say if they posted stories. I wrote at least one story for each character, I'm sure you can tell who's who.

My first draft of this had no comments but I decided to add those in so it would be easier to tell which stories belong to whom. Most of these are in character and canon, some of these stories were taken from the actual MLIA site and just turned TDI. The only one that I don't consider canon is the 'Avril Lavinge' story, that's AU.

I apologize for the amount of Horatio and Duncan, I've been obsessing over them lately and some of my ideas just appeared on the screen, funny how that happens.

Also, if you can't tell I prefer MLIA over F-my life. MLIA is amazing and I recommend all of you go read it now and experience the joy.

Hope this made you laugh, please review so I know it was worth wasting an evening on this story.

Happy Reading

Whirl


End file.
